Power Rangers Velocity
by jonesman2007
Summary: This is an adaptation of Kousoku Sentai Turboranger. It is set in an alternate universe of the year 2013. Five African American Adults are brought together to save the world from forces unknown. But first they will have to prove themselves and save the city of Atlanta. Sorry about the gaps in updates
1. Aliyah Jordan

Ok fans you voted and I've decided on the title of my all African American team. Thank you for your support and advice. So without further ado, here is the first chapter. Ladies and gentle I present to you Power Rangers: Velocity. I do not own the characters just the story.

**POWER RANGERS**

**VELOCITY**

**ALIYAH JORDAN**

Aliyah Jordan was born in Marietta GA in mother died giving birth to her. So it was just her father Ronald and herself until they moved to downtown Atlanta, Where her father met his second wife Marlena. In 2007, Aliyah graduated high school and went straight to college. She studied criminal justice until she found her calling to join the Atlanta Police Department. She passed the Academy with flying colors and she was the top of her class. Her family couldn't be more proud. But she even with all her success, she blames herself for her mothers death. Roland reminded her it was not her fault and she didn't asks to be here. Somehow these things just happened. Even though she didn't listen she continued to work hard. In 2011, her career her jumped off as she made detective and solved the most unsolvable cases. Present day 2013 she continues to do her job accordingly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Aliyah gets up on a typical Monday morning in her house in East Point. She looks over on her bed side to where a man is sleeping. She had a casual encounter the prior night. He wakes up and sees her get up. He crawls over and starts to kiss her on the shoulder. She immediately gets up and puts on her clothes.

"Baby where you going?" Asked the man.

"I got work to do unlike you." Said Aliyah."

"Ouch that was harsh." Said the man."You wasn't saying that when I rocking your world last night!"

"Ha-Ha! Keep telling yourself that baby." Said Aliyah."Now if you don't mind there is cereal if you want it and a cab is outside waiting for you. Don't let the doorknob hit you on the way out!"

The man gets up in anger and puts on his clothes.

"Bitch!"

The man leaves the house. Thirty minutes later Aliyah leaves the house and heads on into work in her 2010 Nissan Altima. She takes the interstate I75 to downtown. Soon her cells rings and she picks it up Via Bluetooth it was Roland her father.

"Good morning dad." Said Aliyah.

"Well hey stranger." Said Roland."How you been."

"I've been fine dad." Said Aliyah."How's everything at home?"

"Everything's fine I just wish we see you more." Said Roland.

"Dad you know your not going to see me often like this because I've only been detective for two years and people are already expecting more of me. So I'm sorry if i was being a little distant."

"Well you know your birthday is coming up and I would really like to see you." Said Roland.

"Oh yea the yearly reminder of moms death!" Said Aliyah."You know I didn't even know her and I still blame myself."

"What have I told you Aliyah? It's was not your fault." Said Roland." I'm sure your mother had no regrets. Bringing you into this world was and will always be her greatest accomplishment."

"Well that remains to be seen." Said Aliyah.

As Aliyah was talking she saw an explosion two exits back from where she was driving. Seconds later her radio comes on.

"Holy shit! dad I must go we will talk about this later I promise."

"Okay I know duty calls. But be careful." Said Roland

Aliyah disconnects the call and turns her police siren on speeds onto the next exit and speeds back on the interstate in the opposite direction. She does eighty five in a sixty speed limit zone. She makes it to the exit and comes across to metropolitan parkway of a local community college called Atlanta Technical College. She comes across the Parking lot to where her fellow partner Detective William Laws.

"Laws what we got?" Asked Aliyah

"The gang known as The Bluff are holding the school hostage. They just bombed the west wing of the school. We don't know how many are injured due to the fact that they will shoot on sight." Said Detective Laws."Their leader Brian was screaming loudly about the new gang. He wouldn't shut up.

"Any demands?" Asked Aliyah. "

" just came from out of nowhere." Said Detective Laws."This is all so random we've never heard anything about this gang until this morning."

"Then we need to try a different approach." Said I will try to negotiate with the gang and try to make light of the situation."

"Meanwhile I will get the swat team ready!" Said Detective Laws.

"No! That will only provoke them in hurting the students, teachers, and all other employees in there." Said Aliyah." I will go in alone and try to reason with them. Tell the other officers to fall back and hold their fire."

Detective Laws signals the other officers to pull back. Aliyah grabs a megaphone and begins the negotiation

"ATTENTION BLUFF GANG, LET ME COME IN AND TALK AND HEAR YOUR DEMANDS. MY MEN HAVE PULLED BACK. I ONLY ASK IF YOU RELEASE SOME OF THE HOSTAGES!"

"OK BUT YOU COME IN FIRST!" said Brain.

Aliyah hand over her gun to detective Laws and she put her hands up and walked towards the entrance of the school.

"I sure hope you know what you doing Jordan." Said Detective Laws.

"You say that every time." Said Aliyah."And like I said every time I hope to make it out alive."

Aliyah makes it inside and is immediately grabbed by one of the gang members and she was check for weapons. Brian was signaled that she was clean.

"Ok Brain! I'm here to listen to your demands. All I ask is for you to let the hostages go! That way everyone can go home in one piece." Said Aliyah.

"Heh...heh.."snickered Brain."Men kill everyone here!"

"WHAT! YOU SAID THAT YOU'D LET EVERYONE GO!" Shouted Aliyah.

"I lied!" Said Brian."We are The Bluff gang and I'm going to send a message that we are taking over the city! Once we are through with Atlanta, it will be a forever run by us!"

Aliyah smirks at Brain. Brain has a confused look on his face and why she is smirking.

"What the hell is so funny?" Asked Brain.

"Ha! I knew you would do some shit like this!" Said Aliyah."As you all were watching me come in, my SWAT team managed to sneak in the back quietly taking out any of your gang members throughout the school. They should be here in three...two...one..."

The SWAT team swarms in and surrounds the Bluff gang.

"Now you have two choices: You either surrender now and come along quietly or be taken in by force the choice is yours."Said Aliyah.

Brain picks up his gun and tries to shoot Aliyah but she grabs it and does does a force kick into Brains chest sending him to the ground. Aliyah runs up to Brain and points his gun at him.

"Get up! I dare you!" Said Aliyah."Arrest them. Make sure you read them their rights. All clear Laws lets get these hostages out of here."

Hours later after the hostages gave their statements, and kept the media out as much as possible. Aliyah headed to the police station downtown. She had to give her statement and do a lot of paper work . After she was done, her boss congratulates her on a job well done today. The day went pretty slow after that.

At eleven o'clock she had got off work and drove home. When she got there she noticed something was off. Her floor mat was moved. Everyday she comes home, it never moved until today. She draws her gun and opens her door. She treaded softly and hears nothing until she sees the TV in her office room is on. She kicks the door in and notices a man sitting in the chair watching the news of today's events from the school.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked Aliyah."How the hell you get in my house."

"You did good out there today." Said the man." But this is only just the beginning of this new gang known as The Bluff. Detective Jordan I am Sutton."

"Okay why are you here?" Asked Aliyah

.

"I was sent here to recruit you for a job." Said Sutton.

"I have a job." Said Aliyah

"Oh you would want this one." Said Sutton.

.

"What is this the FBI?" Asked Aliyah.

"No bigger you will know. All I can say is that the fate of the world is at stake." Said Sutton. "I was sent to recruit you for your skills for Project Velocity."

**POWER RANGERS**

**VELOCITY **

_**Author Note**__**: Aliyah Jordan was created by Starwriter0303 These are the prologue chapters leading up to all five rangers getting there powers so stay tuned next is Dieon Bishop next chapter this original character was created by 009. So I hope you guys like it until next time everyone.**_

**_Jonesman2007_**


	2. Deion Bishop

**DEION BISHOP**

Deion was born in Tallahassee Florida. He lived there for twelve years until there was a terrible hurricane forcing him and his family to move to Atlanta GA. They stayed with his grandmother until his family gathered enough money to move into a house. Even though they been through hard times but they all sticked together. His mother and father, Gavin and Patricia has been together for over twenty years. He has twin sisters their names are Roxanne and Rochelle. He loves them very much despite them pranking him all the time like Megan from Drake & Josh. He plays for the local lacrosse team for the YMCA. He also takes part time computer science classes at Atlanta Metropolitan. Today he has been there for almost two years and still lives with his family in their new house in Union City GA.

XXXXXXXX

Deion comes home from his lacrosse game and hops in the shower so that he can get to school on time today. He gets out the shower and made his step out and slipped on the floor. Deion knew for a fact that he had put a towel down. But even if there wasn't no towel, the floor would of not of been so slippery. He wipes the floor he smells that it was baby oil which can mean only one thing his sisters Roxanne and Rochelle pranked him once again.

"It never fails." Said Deion."It would be unusual if they didn't pull nothing like this."

Deion cleans up and puts on his clothes and storms to the living room where his family is sitting. He sees his sisters snickering at him. Usually a big brother would of got on to them but he realizes they are just only nine years old. He sees his parents watching the news.

"Hey dad what's up!" Asked Deion.

"Have you seen this son?" Asked Gavin. "This new gang called The Bluff held up the school right next door to yours. It's getting real dangerous out there."

"Oh I heard on that." Replied Deion."Luckily I wasn't there that day. I only go two days a week remember? But speaking of which I must go before I'm late."

"Wait son! " Said Patricia."I don't want you taking that god awful bus now that what's happening. Here take my car. Just be careful driving okay."

Patricia tosses Deion her car keys to a 2010 explorer. Deion grows a heavy grin on his face and heads out the door. Unknown to Patricia, Deion becomes a speed demon when he gets behind the wheel. He speeds off and heads over to pick up his female friend Janice.

"Wow parents letting you drive after you had that drag racing incident" said Janice sarcastically.

"Hey after paying that $1300 ticket off myself. They should let me drive now." Said Deion."Besides they wasn't going to let me take the bus due to that incident at the school next door a couple a days ago."

"Yea! I almost didn't come today because of that!" Said Janice.

As the two were driving, they both came upon a red stop light. As they were waiting, one crown Vic comes behind them. Seconds later a white impala comes to the driver side of them. Then a black SUV with tented windows came to the passenger side. Another one came up behind them and another on the passenger side. Deion thought nothing of it. However Janice was kind of skeptical. The light turns green and Deion began driving. The SUV's did not turn off nor left from them. Deion finally caught on to what was going on.

"Mannnnnnnnnnnnnn my parents are going to hate me after this!"

"Oh no I know that look in your eyes." Said Janice. Now I wish had an additional seat belt."

"Get ready!"said Deion."HOLD ON TO YOUR LUG NUTS!

"

Deion revs up the truck and speeds off from the black SUV's. They started to catch up also and one of them started to RAM them in the back trying to scare them. Deion didn't budge as he quickly regained control of the truck and sped up again. Janice wanted to call for help so she takes out her iPhone but there was no service at all. She thought that was very strange due to her being with the sprint network. Deion picks up his galaxy note 2 but the same thing with his phone no service.

"This is impossible." Said Deion." There is no way that they are jamming our phone signals . It just can't be. Don't worry I have an idea to get away."

"Oh no! Why do I get the feeling that your going to do something crazy and stupid." Said Janice."

Deion revs up to eighty miles per hour the SUV speeds up matching that speed. Janice face turns green as she's about to throw up but Deion hands her a plastic bag he informs her she's not going to blow chunks in his parents car. Meanwhile one of the SUVs rolls down its windows and pulls out an nine millimeter and opens fire.

"Damn they are using guns." Said Deion."I better hurry up and put an end to this now!"

Deion misses his turn but that didn't stop him. He hits the breaks puts the car in reverse he speeds up without having to look behind him he just uses his side view mirrors. The SUV's pull out their guns and opened fire on them again. One of the bullets rippled and hit Janice in the shoulder.

"JANICE!" Screamed Deion." THESE GUYS HAVE DRAWN THE LINE!"

While Deion drives, he reaches in the glove compartment and grabs his fathers pistol.

"YOU WANT ME COME AND GET ME MOTHERFUCKERS!"

While driving backwards maneuvering through other cars on the road, he opens fire on the SUV's.

Deion sees his turn and quickly takes it. The SUV's follow but it didn't last long. Deion has led them to Fulton County sheriff department and cops Were already out as soon as they all passed the station, several police patrol cars started to follow them. Soon Deion came to and sudden stop. Deion grabbed a hold of Janice and put their heads down as he prepared for the impact from the other vehicles. The SUV's and the cops made the impact on The 2010 explorer. It was a huge wreck but more police have made it to the scene and arrested the ones that were in the SUV's and they turned out to the members of the Bluff gang. Minutes later they got Janice and took her to the hospital but arrested Deion also. Hours later, Deion was in the interrogation room to explain his story. But he was angry at the fact that his friend has been hurt. After explaining his story he was put back into the holding cell to wait for his parents to pick him up. While he waited for his parents. He had got an visitor. But it was someone he hadn't seen before it was a man that was nearly dressed and clean cut and shaved.

"Well Well Well, Deion Bishop. You had a pretty eventful day."

"More than I like." Said Deion."Who are you and I like I told the cops before, I don't know why they attacked me and Janice. But I know that they won't get away with this!"

"They were trying to rob you of your car ." Said the man. "But this is the first time they would rob someone in broad daylight."

"Yea now I got more tickets and the truck is wrecked." Said Deion."No I got to get a better job to pay them off."

"It's unfortunate but, all of that is being taken care of." Said The man."Your family's truck will be fixed in a matter of days. As for your tickets they are thrown out. You are a free man. Also your driving record has been wiped clean."

"Wow! But how?" Asked Deion."

"I got friends in high places." Said the man." Also my superiors have seen what happened with you your driving skills are impressive. That is why I'm here to recruit you for Project Velocity."

"Project Velocity." Said Deion." Is this a job?

"

"Yes a job that will help benefit the city and soon the world. I'm Sutton by the way. And a plus you get to bring the Bluff gang to justice for their crimes."

"What?!" Said Deion." If that means putting those bastards away once and for all, then when do we start?"

**POWER RANGERS**

**VELOCITY**

AUTHOR NOTE: Deion Bishop was created by Mr. Saviour009. Next chapter Elijah Lewis so stay tuned!

**Jonesman2007**


	3. Elijah Lewis Part 1

**ELIJAH LEWIS PART 1  
**

Born in the middle class of society, Elijah has always lived in downtown Atlanta. However for a middle class man, he goes to Morehouse College due to his impressive record in running track in high school earned him a full scholarship. Elijah is quite the comedian also doing stand-up comedy at couple if clubs in the city. With his biological father a no show, with two sisters one younger and one older. Elijah had to be the man of the house. Helping his mother Diana out at her day care when he can when he's not in school and doing comedy. This makes it easier because he loves kids. He also loves the community that he has grown up in for years. Elijah has a pretty simple life until today...

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

On a Friday morning, Elijah is on a morning run around the track before breakfast everyday he gets better and better before any track meet. As he finishes, he looks at his watch he realizes that he's going to be late for his only class for today. He immediately changes clothes and headed to the class room. When he got there he realized that he was already late. He tries to sneak in but it was of no use.

"Mr. Lewis! That's unusual for you to be late." Said the teacher." But no matter your just in time for this public announcement before we begin."

"Sorry sir! Won't happen again." Said Elijah.

"Take your seat Mr. Lewis. Said the teacher. "Before we go on I got a announcement to make. As you know this new gang called The Bluff they have been causing a great deal of trouble around the city. So as of right now there is a mandatory curfew for all dorms tonight at nine. The gates will be locked and no one will get back in."

The class starts a commotion enraged at the fact at the early curfew.

"CLASS SETTLED DOWN!" says the teacher.

After five minutes, the teacher manages to get the class to calm down and resumed his teachings. After an hour and a half, class was over. Elijah heads out of class to see his mom at her daycare to help out. The kids were happy to see him as the bomb rushes his mother and tackles Elijah forming a dog pile. Elijah enjoys the kids company and he will never let anything ever happen to them. Later on that day he takes a stroll throughout downtown he's stopped in his tracks because he hears the sound of an old woman in trouble. He hears it coming from the alley and immediately comes to her aid. He sees that they are two unidentified male and female.

"You two wanna explain to me what your tryna to do with this sweet old lady?" Asks Elijah." It better not be what I think it is!"

"Run along kid." Says the man."If you know what's good for you."

"I can't do that." Says Elijah as he jumps and flips over the two and lands in front of the old woman.

The two go to attack Elijah. He blocks both of their punches and counters with his own. Sending them both back. The two came back in doing synchronized backflips and jumps in the air and does a flying rising kick upon Elijah's chest. However that didn't stop him. As he goes and uses various kicks and punches. The two couldn't take any more and are about to retreat.

"You have made a big mistake. We know who you are and we will be coming from you watch yo back." Said the man.

"Heh...anytime.. anywhere I won't let you hurt this woman or anyone for that matter." Says Elijah.

The two run away in defeat. Elijah turns to the old woman to see if she's okay.

"Are you alright?" Asks Elijah

"I am now. Thanks to you." Says the old woman." I don't know what I would of done if you hadn't come along."

"Who were those guys anyway?" Asks Elijah.

"They are known as the bluff gang." Says the old woman. "They have been causing crime all over Atlanta."

"Oh yea they were the ones that attacked that community college a while ago. They must commit any kind of crime. No wonder how known they are around here I'd better walk you home."

"Thank you young man." Says the old woman.

Elijah grabs the old woman's hand and walks her home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later on that night, it was around seven. Elijah had a gig to perform at the local comedy club. The club owner had gone on stage to introduce him. The crowd was wild.

"Okay everyone settle down settle down. Okay our next up you all know him he has kept y'all laughing for days. Ladies and gentlemen put yo hands together for ELIJAH LEWIS!"

The crowd goes wild with applause as they welcome Elijah.

"WHO IN THE HELL LEFT THE GATE OPEN...IT'S EVENING TIME. I CAN'T FIND MY JEWELRY... I THINK THEY PUT ROOTS ON ME.. How's everybody doing tonight?" Says Elijah. "Ah relationships... I haven't been in one since high school and just recently because of this story...I was out shopping one day and I bump into this girl and she smiles at me. I'm like whoa is this happening? Usually I get hit on the fattest bitch with the nappiest head and the softest shoes."

The audience laughs as some men can relate to him. This is what Elijah always wanted to is make people laugh he continues.

"So we started a little small talk and we exchanged numbers. Later that night, she calls me up saying that I want to link up...I was like Shit...come on over right now."

The crowd continues to laugh.

"So she comes over and things start to get intimate and when it was about to get to the good stuff, she jumps up and says I'm going to need some green for this. I said green...what you mean weed...because I don't smoke and I'd be damn if I'd allow smoking in my crib. So she says. What you don't think that this shit was free you gon have to pay me at least $100."

The crowd laughs hysterically and they prepare to hear what happens next.

"So my face just dropped and I just told her to get the fuck out I don't even have a $100to given so just go on get bitch! She says broke nigga. I replied broke bitch!"

The crowd rolls on the floor laughing.

"Thank you guys you been great see y'all next week."

As the crowd applause, some student from the outside in a panic.

"Everyone get to school quick!"

The audience runs out in a disorderly fashion. Elijah goes backstage through the back entrance he sprints down the road seeing people running towards and away from the school. Elijah sprints faster and when he gets to the school he couldn't believe his eyes it was burning to the ground. The firefighters are trying their best to put out the fire. After hours of effort it was a success the fire was out but the school and the dorms were completely destroyed. Elijah is devastated. Now his has to move back home immediately.

"Damn it! What is going on how in the hell is the school going to burn down like that. Well at least I can move at home with my family."

Elijah gets around to his neighborhood and he hears the cries of his neighbor. He immediately rushes over and sees his home and neighborhood have been run down. He looks and sees that vehicles were destroyed. Homes were robbed luckily the police arrived to control the situation. Families were injured but they were ok. But as he walks through his neighborhood the cops were at his family's house he sprints up towards the house and is stop by one of Atlanta PD.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Says Elijah.

"Stand back move along." Says the officer.

"FUCK THAT THIS IS MY FAMLIY's HOUSE!" Says Elijah. "WHAT HAS HAPPENED!"

"Go on let him through." Says the detective from the front door.

Elijah goes through and greets the detective.

"I'm detective laws. You must be Elijah Lewis."

"Yes what happen here?" Asks Elijah.

"The bluff gang I assumed you heard of them." Says Detective Laws." Several signs of forced entry but nothing was stolen...however, your family..."

"MY FAMILY! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FAMILY!?" Demanded Elijah."

"I'm sorry." Says Detective Laws. "But your family was kidnapped.

**TO BE CONTINUED****…..**

**POWER RANGERS**

**VELOCITY**

_**Sorry about the gaps in updates. I just had a lot of personal issues that I have to deal with I hope you guys understand. Elijah part 1 is done. Elijah Lewis character was created by none other than **_**Israel's Finest. Part 2 will be up ASAP thank you and have a good fourth of July weekend.**


End file.
